


Trick Drabble #16

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Soup Kitchens, Troy is a soft boi, who acts like an asshole to cover it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 11. you’re the asshole of our group and we don’t get along, but then i find out you make soup for the local shelter





	Trick Drabble #16

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Hello Kitty!!😀 11 Brotp Trick. Thank You 😁  
> With Troy making the soup😁😉

Nick groaned as he picked up the massive box of cookies out of the back of his moms car. He and Alicia had been tasked with bringing them to one of the local shelters on Christmas Eve. A new family tradition that involved his mom and step dad doing all the baking while they did the delivery. Of course Chris had gotten out of it by being at his moms today.

“Don’t start, Nick.” Alicia groused as she picked up her own box and closed the trunk. “We just have to go in long enough to make sure the staff know which cookies are the gluten free ones and which have no nuts and we can head home.”

Nick rolled his eyes and turned away from his sister to make his way to the shelters back entrance. On the way he spotted a familiar looking truck in the parking lot, but shrugged it off. There was no way it’s owner would be in a place like this.

Somehow, the siblings got roped into helping sort out the cookies and put them in ziplocks in case the people who got them didn’t want to eat them right away.

Half way through the task Nick froze when he saw who was standing at one of the stoves on the other side of the kitchen.

Troy Otto was standing there, an apron on and a ladle in hand as he stirred a massive pot of something that was steaming.

Nick elbowed Alicia to get her attention. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing.” Nick asked, drawing her attention away from the cookies and towards Troy, who hadn’t noticed their presence.

Alicia blinked in surprise. “Yeah, that’s Troy, right? Mike and Cal’s friend? What’s he doing here?”

One of the other workers perked up at Troy’s name and stepped away from her station to speak to them. “Troy’s here every weekend this time of year. He makes the soup for us. Sweet kid. He makes enough that we can keep a few pots in the fridge to dole out during the week while he’s at work.” She smiled at the looks of surprise on both Clark’s faces. “Don’t look so surprised. He acts tough, but he’s really a good boy once you get to know him.”

Nick and Alicia traded looks as the woman went back to her work, leaving them to theirs.

When they were almost done, Troy had turned to grab something from another counter and spotted them. He froze until Nick gave a small smile and nodded at him. Troy gave a hesitant not back before going back to his cooking.

They leave without saying a word to one another, but the next weekend Nick shows up at the shelter and offers to help Troy make the soup. Things are still a bit tense, but they start to be friends after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
